Almost Lover
by manupstud
Summary: She smoothed down the black dress that clung to her body. She bought a few years back, never knowing she was actually going to have a place to wear it. She didn't know she would have to wear it to a funeral. To Cameron's funeral.


_**Disclaimer; I do not own Stitchers or any of it's characters. I only own my plot.**_

* * *

 _ **Goodbye, my almost lover**_

She stared blankly at the face that was staring back at her. That face didn't belong to her anymore. It had the same wavy blonde hair. The same caramel colored eyes. Everything was the same- but it wasn't her. It was a ghost of who she used to be. She smoothed down the black dress that clung to her body. She bought a few years back, never knowing she was actually going to have a place to wear it.

She didn't know she would have to wear it to a funeral.

To Cameron's funeral.

A soft knock brought Kirsten out of her trance. Camille popped her head through the open door. "The funeral starts in 30 minutes. We should probably get going." Kirsten didn't reply- instead she continued to stare at the ghost of herself. "Kirst?" Camille slowly walked over at Kirsten as she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She glanced over at Camille as her blue orbs met brown ones. Kirsten nodded before shrugging Camille's hand off. "Let's go."

* * *

 _ **Goodbye, my hopeless dream**_

She could still remember the day she met him. After practically getting kidnapped by Maggie she ended up inside a Chinese restaurant which was convently a home for a special program that "stitched" people into minds of the deceased. The first words that came out of both were snarky comments. They bickered back and forth (which was a habit they never dropped) and at first didn't want no part of this so called "stitching". But then Maggie bribed her with a offer that she knew she wouldn't refuse. To find out what truly happen to the man who raised her. Ed Clarke.

However, that first stitch lit something off inside of her. She ended up kissing Cameron within hours of meeting of him (even though she later learn it was just residual emotions from stitching) and end up waking up in his bed the next morning. It was just the residual emotions, she told herself.

Then there was the nicknames. He barely even called her Kirsten half the time, mainly he went by nicknames; buttercup, stretch, porkchop, and so many more. She hated to admit it at the time but she secretly liked the nicknames. Even though her condition, temporal dysplasia, left her from feeling emotions that normal people did, after every stitch the residual emotions let her feel those things. Even if it was only for a few hours.

* * *

 _ **I'm trying not to think about you can't you just let me be?**_

A loud knock broke Kirsten out of her daydreaming as she jumped in her seat. Linus was staring down at her, a sad small on his face. Camille instructed her to wait with Linus on the sidewalk in front of the church while she parked. Kirsten quickly unbuckled her self and stepped out of the car. The sun was beating down on her as she ran a hand through her hair. Beside herself, she was pretty sure Linus was the closest person he had from the program. Without warning Linus threw his hands around her. Kirsten stiffen in shock but that didn't seem to phase him.

Kirsten awkwardly patted Linus on his shoulder as he thankfully released her. "How are you holding up?" he asked. Kirsten thought of a millions things to say but only one came out. "Fine." Linus nodded as he open his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. "I can't believe he's gone you know?" She didn't answer as she toyed with the lose fabric on her sleeve. They both stood there in awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. _What were they even suppose to say? It's not like they were friends. They were just both close to Cameron in different ways._ Camille soon appeared as the trio all made there way into the church.

* * *

 _ **So long, my luckless romance**_

When Kirsten was younger, she had a recurring dream; one that involved a faceless monster that kept on killing her over and over again. Ed used to have to look under her bed every night, over and over again. She would always get the same answer. _"There's no such thing as monsters Kirsten."_

But the reality of this was that there was monsters. They didn't look like the monsters in her dreams though. They looked like every day people. People you would pass on the busy streets. But for Kirsten, the monster took form in a single word. _Love._

That was a foreign word that felt weird against her tongue. It wasn't like she meet Cameron and they had this great love affair like you see in movies. She wasn't even sure if it was _love_. Maybe it was the closest she's ever gotten to it.

The first time she realized she wanted to get closer to Cameron was when they both sat on his bed, watching the tape that haunted Cameron. The one where _something_ went wrong during Marta's stitch. He blamed himself for it on a daily bases and she still remember the way his eyes pleaded with her own and those four words that still haunt her to this day.

" _I can't risk you."_

* * *

 _ **My back is turned on you**_

Kirsten didn't wanted to sound rude but she wonder how Cameron knew this many people. He was a likable guy at the most but it still shocked her. There was rows upon rows full of sobbing people (except most of the kids, who looked confused to why people were crying) but Kirsten wasn't one of them. She stared blankly as the preacher went on and on about how _amazing_ Cameron was. _Like he even knew him._

It was such a cliché thing to say but she knew Cameron wouldn't want this kind of funeral. He wouldn't want people who probably didn't even truly know him to be sobbing about a story when he was 5. _No_. But she wasn't sure if he wanted people to be throwing a party like w _ahoo that Cameron guy is gone_ either. He would want them to simply acknowledge him being gone and move on. Kirsten couldn't help it but she let out a loud laugh. God, she was so tired of hearing this stupid stories that didn't even mean anything. The room was eerie quiet as Kirsten continue to burst out in full on laughter. Some people looked at her in pity, some in horror, and some in pure anger.

Camille shoved Kirsten and gave her a dirty look. The room waited until her laughter to die down before they continue to talk. "What _was_ that?" Camille hissed out. Kirsten bit her lip before shrugging slightly, "I don't know." _She really didn't know._

* * *

 _ **I should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

It was around 2 in the morning when she was abruptly woke up by a loud ringing. She quickly rolled over and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Kirsten mumbled. "Kirsten?" It was barely audible but she could recognize that voice from anywhere. _Cameron_. "What's going on, Cameron?" Kirsten heard heavy breathing coming from the other line. "Kirsten, listen to me. There's someone in my apartment. I think whoever it is they are trying to kill me." Kirsten jumped out of bed as she threw on clothes she hand randomly laying around her room. "I'm coming over now."

"No! Kirsten, don't come over her. Call Fisher okay? Just don't come over here. Promise me won't." Kirsten, however, was already getting into Camille's car. "I promise." A loud bang came from the other end as Cameron's screamed echoed through the phone. "Cameron!" Kirsten screamed. She didn't care if she got a speeding ticket. She _had_ to get there. "Cameron?" Kirsten whispered.

"Try again." A voice that was definitely not Cameron's replied. The voiced sounded almost robotic. "What did you do to him?" Kirsten hissed. The voice chuckled before replying "Goodbye, Kirsten Clarke." The phone went silent as she stared in shock. She pressed her foot harder on the gas before dialing Fisher.

"Cameron?" Kirsten called out. His apartment was eerie quiet. All the lights were on though, almost as if he's been up all night. "Cameron" she called out, louder. Fisher was already on his way but her jump start gave her time to make it over here before him. She slowly made her way through the kitchen and living room, but came up empty handed. She slowly slid open his bedroom door and saw a bright red liquid splattered across the plush white carpet. Kirsten then realized that who ever did this could still very well be here. But she didn't care. She needed to see him.

She quickly ran over and saw Cameron's limp body surrounded my more blood. "Cameron!" She gasped, hoping and praying he would still be alive. He looked up at her with a small smile on his face. "You promised." She fell to the floor and laid his head on her lap. She shook her head before laughing slightly. "You know I suck at those."

"Yeah, you really do." He started to break out in laughter but quickly had to stop as he let out a groan. "Did you see who did this to you?" Cameron shook his head as best as he could. He was losing too much blood. He was shot, she assumed, as a pull of blood rushing out of his abdomen. Kirsten applied pressure before locking eyes with Cameron. He smiled slightly before bringing his hand up to face, stroking it slightly. "If I don't make it out of here-"

"You'll make it out of here." She cut him off before he could say anything else, a fierce look on her face. "I promise."

"You always sucked at those."

Kirsten felt a surge of emotion go through her. Tears welled up in here eyes. "Shut up."

Cameron took a deep breath before letting his hand fall from her face. "It doesn't hurt anymore you know?" _He didn't feel anything. He wasn't going to make it. Both of them was start enough to know that._ "Cameron please, don't go." Tears slowly began to pour from his eyes. "I wish I could stay, Porkchop but I can't." His eyes were starting to grow heavy as Kirsten ran a hand threw his hair. "Don't forget me, Buttercup." His eyes slowly fluttered closed and his body went slacked. Kirsten stared in shock. Those were his last words he would ever get to say. He would never grow old and get married. He would never be able to have kids if he wanted to. His life ended when it just began.

For the first time in forever, Kirsten let every emotion flood out of her. She pressed her lips to his forehead before she began to rock his stiff body, screaming and crying all at once.

* * *

 _ **Almost lovers always do**_

Kirsten felt Linus nudge her before she looked over at him. "It's time to go, Kirsten." After the funeral at the church they made there way over to a small cemetery that was 30 minutes away. They claimed that they wanted to bury most of his family is buried- his grandfather, cousin, aunt, and a few other people. Almost everyone had left the cemetery to go to Cameron's parent's house to pay even more respect. All Kirsten could do was stare at the pile of dirt in front of her. She wondered if he was rotting yet? This whole funeral was a blur for Kirsten. It still felt so unreal.

Cameron didn't deserve this. But who does? No one deserves to die when they have there whole life in front of them. Maggie tried to force Kirsten into stitching into his brain and when she brought it up, Kirsten went on a rampage. It was only one day after he died. How could she be so insensitive. She threaten to leave the program; without Cameron how were they suppose to continue? Kirsten was still unsure if she should stay with the program. She wasn't sure she wanted to stay if he was gone.

She remembered a few month backs asking if love was intense connection then heartbreaking pain. She was sure she knew the answer by now. _**Yes.**_ She didn't know if it was love but she knew it was something close to it.

"Are you coming Kirsten?" Kirsten stared back down at the dirt pile in front of her. She smiled slightly and knew Cameron could hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"I'll never forget you, _**Girlfriend**_."

* * *

 _ **Camsten is endgame, okay? It's the death of me. Why I decided to write a fic about Cam dying is a mystery. Anyways, I'm hoped you enjoyed reading this! I know some parts are rushed but I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Review's make me happy :)**_

 _ **I do have a question for some of you, do you want me to write of these one-shots (or even full length fics?) you can pm me or review and tell me your ideas if you think I should or not.**_

 _ **Till next time**_

 _ **-manupstud**_


End file.
